Anthony Snow (1616-1692)
}} Biography Immigration to America Of the three Snows who married into Mayflower families, Anthony came over the latest, being first recorded on 07 May 1638 when he requested 3 acres of land from the court. Marshfield Settlement Shortly after marriage Mr. Snow removed to Marshfield, Massachusetts, where he became one of the leading citizens of the town; was surveyor of highways in 1651, constable 1652, representative to the General Court of Plymouth Colony in 1656 and twenty years following, selectman in 1666 and afterwards several years, collector of the excise 3 June 1668, and member of the Plymouth Council-of-War for Plymouth Colony in 1675. Sometime before his death he gave to the town a piece of land near the meeting house for a grave yard, where he is buried and which is still in use. He served on the grand jury and in other public capacities. He moved to Marshfield and later, on 5 June 1651 he became a freeman. He served as a constable for Marshfield and as a Marshfield deputy. Anthony Snow was one of the last Marshfield downtown settlers for whom Snow Road is named. He received one-half of the Thomas Prence grant in 1649. The parcel included a part of Cedar Grove Cemetery that Snow gave to the town and the swamp (Snow's Swamp) where much of the shopping and parking areas are today. It also included land along Ocean Street easterly as far at the Bourne grant (near Bourne Park Avenue). This flat land between the rivers were meadows and streams, wetlands, and swamps. Anthony Snow was a feltmaker by trade. He farmed and fished, served as a constable and a deputy to the court, contributed a barrel of beef toward the purchase of Bulkley's parsonage and served as one of the towns first selectmen on 5 Apr 1667. Many of downtown Marshfield businesses today are built on the land that belong to Anthony Snow. Marriage & Family He married Abigail Warren on November 8,1639 in Plymouth,MA. Abigail, when she married Anthony Snow of Plymouth, received as a marriage portion from her mother, 9 Jan 1639, a deed for her "house situated near the place called Wellingsley (alis) Hobshole, with the eight acres of land thereunto adjoining." Research Notes Two sources indicate that Anthony Snow was most likely born ca. 1615 and not 1602 as some genealogies have stated. This birth date is more consistent with Anthony's arrival in New England only in 1638; his marriage in 1639 and his ultimate death in 1692 (making him 77 instead of 90 years old). These sources are: L. Vernon Briggs, "History and Genealogy of the Briggs Family, 1254-1937," 1938, Three volumes, and Pane-Joyce Genealogy, by Dave Pane-Joyce, updated July 2014: online at: http://aleph0.clarku.edu/~djoyce/gen/report/rr02/rr02_354.html#P5366. * Anthony Snow - WikiTree Vital Records Will His will dated 28 Dec 1685, with codicil of 8 August 1692, named wife Abigail, and children given below. Inventory of his estate taken 12 Nov 1692. Anthony Snow's will dated 8 Dec 1685 is in possession of the Connecticut Historical Society at Hartford, CT. August 31, 1692 Buried at the Winslow Cemetery in Marshfield, Plymouth County, Massachusetts. - AKA - Old Winslow Burying Ground. He died in August 1692 having made his will 28 December 1685, codicil 8 August 1692and in it he named his wife Abigail; his son Josiah Snow; his daughters Lydia, Sarah and Alice and his brother Joseph Warren was to be one of the overseers. His daughter Abigail had married Michael Ford. Anthony also had a son who died young. As is shown by a deed from Thomas Church to Anthony Snow and Richard Church, Snow was a felt maker by trade.1 Green Harbor Monument This person is listed in memoriam on the Green Harbor Monument, located in Marshfield, Massachusetts and dedicated in honor of the early colonists from Plymouth Colony who settled this area in the early 1600s. References * #34277414 * MainTour Marshfield * Marshfield Historical Society * Marshfield History - PlymouthColony.net Historical Listings Category: People honored on Green Harbor Monument